1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for moving an arrow rest between a first position or a loaded position and a second position or a launch position, using a support surface that moves or forces an arrow shaft towards or into a shooting position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional moveable arrow rests move between one position in which an arrow shaft is supported by an arrow support and another position in which the arrow shaft is supported and ready for launch. In many moveable arrow rests, it is important for the support portion of the arrow rest to move out of the way of a discharged arrow, particularly so that the fletching will clear all components of the moveable arrow rest.
Many conventional arrow rests have mechanical adjustments for selecting and setting different shooting positions of the arrow shaft with respect to the archery bow. Many of the conventional adjusting devices allow for adjustable movement in two different linear directions. Many of the adjustable devices can be locked into a final position to fix the shooting position with respect to the archery bow.
There is an apparent need for a moveable arrow rest that can be quickly adjusted into one of many different shooting positions, and also that can be automatically moved into the shooting position as the arrow support moves from the first position to the second position.